


Blueberry Syndrome

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: Piss Kinks [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -but no drug use, Breakfast, Come Eating, Crying, Cum Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degenerate kinks, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, EXTREME foodplay!, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fontcest, Forniphilia, Free Use, Gross, Handcuffs, Incest, Inflation, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Objectification, Omorashi, Other, Plugs, Roomates, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Stuffing, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, feels weird to say that one., fluffyhoods, foodplay, gaping, reverse stuffing?, risky places, sub space, under the influence, underswap papyrus/undertale sans, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: It's a beautiful day as always when Underswap Papyrus wakes up next to his lovely Blue. ... There's also a Blue in the hall. A Blue in the livingroom. A Blue in the closet. A Blue in the kitchen... Normal stuff. ya know. All these wonderful blueberries, yet somehow he ends up with Classic.  *smh*There's a lot to digest here. If you read, please read the notes first for all the warnings involved. u//u
Relationships: Relationship: Honey Berry, Relationship: Honey Classic
Series: Piss Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178957
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Blueberry Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> **Piss kink** is  **_hot_ ** now ;) pun intended. So it's time to stop  **_holding it in_ ** and  **_release_ ** the  **_flood_ ** of  **omorashi** fics I’ve been hoarding. **_Pee-se_ ** enjoy  **~(omo)~**
> 
> This fic contains EXTREME tags!!! So Extreme.... I don't even know what to call them?? I tried to tag everything... even (handcuffs) which isn't a major event in anyway. Sorry to disappoint uxu. I tried to use a couple mainstream tags to warn you. So Right here, real quick- here is a rundown of things you'll probably read~~! If ANY gross you out, back out now! If ANY - have like... real names, comment so I can find more fics like that o3o? Let me know if I missed any.  
> * Risky places- Unsafe sex - like serious do not do- stuff. This exists in fantasy- don't confuse that line.  
> * Piss Kinks, including peeing into someone. (Omorashi & watersports)  
> * Joyously fun.... lack of concern? oxo; can that be a warning. I feel like its triggering. Maybe it goes with (Objectification)  
> * Treating people like furniture. (Forniphilia & Objectification)  
> * Watching others have sex- (Voyeurism, ... Nakadashi? .... Google says that's a fiber breakfast... but we know better. ;) I think. Internally sweats.What if I've been using it wrong this whole time...)  
> * Crying? Humiliation? (Dacryphilia) ~ (I put the warning here because it makes it sound like it's non-con because someone cries, but it's consensual (' w')b -ish. I'll put dub-con just in case. So people who get squeamish can filter that. )  
> * Inserting food into places it shouldn't go-> then eat it. (Extreme food play & Gaping & stuffing)

Honey woke lazily into the beaming sunlight streaming in from his bedroom window. Slants of light escaped past the closed blinds and woke him ever so gently to another great morning on the surface. He yawned, stretching his arms out wide- or at least one of his arms.

On his right, hugging his arm close in both hands slept a little blueberry. Honey smirked, eyes scanning over his lovely prize. The bruises and bites on his bones were little trophies. The thick stink of sweat and cum thick on the sheets between them were an intoxicating bouquet of heat and love and lust. The exhausted little bean was drooling in his sleep, neither hell nor heaven could wake him now.

But Honey was still extra careful to extract his arm out from Blue’s hold. The bare skeleton immediately hugs it, snuggling up against the heat source. Inch by inch, he slipped free and rolled a pillow under Sans.

Finally free, Honey slouches over the side of the bed and outstretches his arms all the way~ until a crack of his bone sounds. Releasing all the tension of sleeping in that uncomfortable position. He sighs contently, patting his thighs, and gets up out of bed at last.

He takes a look back at the sleeping blueberry in his bed. The cutie was tuckered out and Honey had no plans to wake him anytime soon. He could sleep in bed all day if he wanted. Quietly he eased around the room to draw the shades a bit more closed, letting his angel sleep.

Out in the hall, the smell of breakfast swept past his nostrils. A grin spread across his face knowing the others were already awake. He could hear them downstairs making small noises in the kitchen. Honey rubbed the back of his neck and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Blue was there.

Honey didn’t even bother knocking on the door, he just entered and saw the bare-bones skeleton tied to the toilet seat.

“Good morning precious.” He nuzzled the Sans, waking him up with a tap of teeth against his mouth. He pressed his hand across the swollen blue midsection.

“Ah… pap..y?” A sleepy moan escaped his teeth as he felt the squeeze to his stomach. “N..nno.. Too full… please…” Even though he’s wide awake his eyes sleepily close again. “Dont squeeze…”

“The others filled you up, nicely?” Honey purrs by the side of his skull. Hearing the mewl of a whimper in return. “Which end should I fill up darling?” Honey’s phalanges slide down the plump ecto. Sliding lower and lower until they are at his entrance.

“U...h..” Sleepily Sans moans into the hand cupping his pussy. Honey’s fingers lazily thrust inside the wet pocket, making little droplets pass his lips and drip noisily into the bowl below. “Inside… me… please.” He begs.

“More?” Honey grins wide. “You’re about to burst my little blueberry”

“... more… more... “ Tears dot the corners of his eyes. He spreads himself open just a little, gaining ground by tilting his toes on the tiles and scrabbling up until the chain tightens as far as it will go. “ nn…” He whimpers so cutely.

Honey pulls down his pants and lines himself up with that dripping wet entrance. “Here we ...gooo~.” He sighs in bliss. Releasing a torrent of piss straight into Sans’s pussy. Sans’s legs buckle as the thick morning urine burns at his nostrils and heats up his insides. Stinging his swollen walls.

“Naaaa.. Uh.” He whimpers, shaking in place until he can’t keep on his toes anymore and falls back onto the toilet seat. But Honey is still connected to him, still pouring a hot stream of liquid into his quivering pussy.

He’s grabbed from behind, Honey’s large strong hands take his hips and lift him up. Sealing him right against his dick to let the back of his piss sink deep within Sans’s womb. “Gkkk-” Sans cries a little. Tilting his head back as his stomach swells more. Holding everything.

“So lovely….” Honey purrs. He lets Sans go and shakes off the end of his trail, wiping it over the perky little clit thrumming with need.

“Than..thank you papy.” Sans gasps and trembles. Suddenly being filled sent an aftershock of pleasure dripping through him.

Honey cups his swollen tummy and gives it a small kiss. “You’ll be a good boy and keep this in you right?”

“Ye-yes…” Sans whimpers.

Just in case, Honey grabs the plug ontop the sink and smooshes it in his entrance, hearing a gratifying squeal from his tied up piggy. Then he grabs his toothbrush and starts to get ready for his day. His reflection glints happily at him and he hums gleefully as Sans is tied to the toilet, whimpering helplessly.

Honey washes his face and throws the used towel on top of blue. It smacks him in the face and doubles as a blindfold. He futily grabs his chains, holding onto something to latch onto in his darkness. Papyrus swings the door closed. Creaky latches sealing inside his swollen prize.

Honey smirked, practically skipping down the hall to a tune only he could hear. It was such a lovely day. He turned on the stairs. Spotting Blue, bent forward and stuck between the railing bars. Hanging bent in half

Fresh cum dripping from his asshole shows he’s already been used. There’s a splatter of cum dripping down the stairs, slowly making its way down each step. Honey carefully tiptoes around it. He pats Berry’s back as he passes. Not that he notices, since he already fucked out and exhausted.

Honey gets to the bottom step and looks back at the mess on the stairs. Sans half tipped over the railing and dangling. His conscience talks to him for a moment and he realizes that’s actually very dangerous. ...Someone should mop that up. He could have slipped!   
  


Where was that dang mop? … “Bluey?~” Honey singsongs, swinging open the closet door. It’s the first time he’s had light in a while. Sans flinches and squints, looking up at Honey with thin eyes.

“Papy?” He sounds relieved to see him. Hands reach up for his brother. Craving affection. Papyrus pats his head. His thumb wipes his cheek.

“Aww… you feeling left out pumpkin?” He bends down to pick up the Sans. Cradles him in his arms and takes him out into the bright living room. Sans retreats into the nape of Honey’s neck- hating the brightness of it all. “Clean up after Blue okay? And I’ll have a special treat for you later.” He pinches his ass, a soft mewl whines by his skull. Maybe that’s enough teasing for now. He sets this Sans down at the bottom of the stairs.

He nods, obedient. Immediately starting to lap up the spilled milk from the stairs. His cute little tongue strains forward for every last drop. Not letting anything go to waste. It was too tasty. Too delicious. The only thing he’s had all day. His breakfast.

Speaking of- Honey remembers he has his own breakfast to get too!

Ooh~ He wondered what was cooking in the kitchen. It smelled delightful. He can hear the others hard at work. Banging away at the pots.

He walks past two Sans just idly sharing a dildo on the floor. They’ve been at it since last night, yet they’re still rocking against each other. Moaning with small pleas to stop, though neither one of them does. Honey takes a moment to stare and appreciate fine art. He wonders if any of his house mates are responsible for them still going at it. Maybe there’s a rule neither can stop until the other passes out.

He greets them anyway, kneeling beside the two sloppy Sans. “Goodmorning, Berries.” He rubs the side of their head and they cling to the touch., rubbing their skulls against the palm of his hand when it's their turn. “Papy…” They whimper. “Are we good?”

“The best..” Honey hums. “Wasn’t that other one with you?”

“Red?” “Hes-” “Upstairs.” “Edgy…” They are breathless and Honey forgives them for that, hushing them with a gentle kiss to their skulls.

“Okay okay. I get it.” He whispers. He leaves them to get back to business ;) and turns towards the open kitchen doorway. He spots Cinnamon inside. At the stove of course. He has a small skeleton bare in his arms clinging to his shoulders for fear of falling. Judging by the - _ i really hate you staring _ \- look on his face as Honey comes closer, he guesses this is Cinnamon’s original brother.

“Hey Judge.” Honey greets him. And Sans buries his shame by tucking his head down behind his brother. “Whatcha making today Cinnamon?”

“EGGS!” He energetically spouts. “SANS IS HELPING KEEP THEM ROOM TEMPERATURE UNTIL YOU WOKE UP.”

“Oh is he~?”

“YUP. SHOW HIM SANS~ THE NEW TRICK WE LEARNED~.”

Honey raises a boney brow, letting the brothers take the lead on this one. Cinnamon gets away from the stove and gently lowers Sans ontop of the table. He’s clingy. Doesn’t want to pull away from his brother and be lewd and on display for others but he lets go of Cin, eventually.

“ISN’T HE LOVELY?” Papyrus waves a spatula with the words~ pointing at his brothers extended ecto tummy, full of eggs. Each one is pressing onto the other. Trying to make room in the tight space. And since his ecto is translucent today, Honey can see it all. Maybe thats the point.

Honey’s impressed. He must be holding a dozen eggs or more. Skeletons definitely didn’t lay eggs-- so that meant these were…. From the fridge. He pokes at Sans’s tummy. Amused by the way the eggs knocked into another, swaying inside like ice cubes in a glass. Sans trembles trying to cover his face because he knows he isn’t allowed to close his legs.

Sans presses his hands tightly to his own face. Trying to escape the humiliation burning his cheeks. He’s shaking, even as Cinnamon spreads open his legs and shows off his brothers pretty pussy. An egg is at his gaping hole. Barely fitting inside. It’s white shell peeks out from the blue cavern. A striking color.

Cinnamon guides him back a little and presses on his stomach. Sans immediately yelps out a delectable moan. Honey, didn’t think he could make that kinda sound…

And an egg pushes out and onto the table- another taking its place. Ready for that extra push to be birthed passed that tight little hole. Its pressing tightly against his muscles.

Cinnamon smiles happily. That disastrously innocent face was the worse of them all. “HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS ~” He sing songs. Picking up the laid chicken egg and cracks it on the stove. The sizzle of eggs and bacon fills the house. But it's nothing like the sweet smell Honey thought was breakfast…. It's only now he realizes what it is.

Classic is in heat.

“I like my eggs scrambled~” Honey dives right in. Sans doesn't even have a minute of warning before Honey is hilted all the way deep inside him. He gasps like he’s dying. Covering his mouth and face with the back of his knuckles as cute bluish globs of tears start to press at his eye sockets.

“NO FAIR~ YOU CAN’T TAKE MINE!” Cinnamon whines. Sans tightens. Oh? Was he turned on by that possession? Honey takes note. Slamming into him again to elicit that sweet cry that he can’t hide so easily with his hands. Hands that are soon swept to the side as Cinnamon pins them to either side of the table. Showing off Sans’s beautiful teary eyed lust face. He’s drooling, with an angry scowl that hates every minute of this but loves every minute of this. Cinnamon purrs. “AT LEAST- NOT WITHOUT ME.”

Sans trembles. It makes his passage so tight that Honey grips his hips tight- knocking the eggs back. He gasps. Mouth opening wide- just in time for Cinnamon to stick his dick in. He’s speared between the two with the breakfast table at his back. Sweet muffled wet slurps and moans permeate the air.

“Hey Sansy…” Honey whispers darkly, a glint of a smirk on his face. “What do you think will happen if these eggs crack?” A choking gag answers him, which Cinnamon kindly pulls out to allow him that one saving breath before plugging up his mouth again. Not like his answer matters. “Wanna find out?” Honey eggs him on. Teasing as he thrusts hard to stir up Sans’s insides.

A muffled scream is heard beneath the two… but Cinnamon just pets his head and whispers- “THAT FEELS SO GOOD BROTHER… KEEP SINGING.” Sans whimpers and cries, ultimately trapped between the two. Unable to do anything but lap his tongue uselessly underneath Cin’s cock.

Honey jackhammers him into the table- breaking an egg, than another with his brute force. Sans shakes and yelps with each new shard poking at his ecto.

Cin tuts his teeth. “HEY~” That tone of mockery in his voice clues in Honey immediately. “DON’T FINISH INSIDE HIM YOU KNOW. I STILL WANT BREAKFAST.”

Honey grins. “Why not? It’s just a little extra protein in his diet.” He presses his thumbs into Sans’s abdomen, hearing him whine as his stomach is pressed in weird places. “Fine.” Honey agrees, he doesn't want to eat his own cum after all. Thats why he had Blue. “Bring the frying pan over.”

Sans jolts. Shaking his head-or at least, trying to shake his head. It's hard to manage the back and forth motion with Cinnamons cock riding his skull. He’s released with a thick wet pop as Cinnamon humors this act. Dragging over the pan from the stove.

Sans sits up- flustered and horrified by their little set up. Honey pulls out of him and holds his legs out the way. Cinnamon, has the hot pan right under his pussy- catching all the spillt egg slosh. That drips down. Sans cries. Trying his best to stay still -or he might be burnt by the pan. It's hard to stay still when Honey suddenly presses on his stomach. And the gush of scrambled eggs pours out of him.

He hides behind his hands again. Crying and making soft moans as the larger whole-shell eggs squirt out of him too. Moaning as each one pushes out.

“WOWIE.” Cinnamon chirps. “THESE SCRAMBLED EGGS LOOK DELICIOUS.” He puts the pan back on the stove like nothing happened. Cooking with an erect cock poking and smearing pre over the counters.

Now that Sans was emptied, Honey rehilted inside him. Taking the smaller Sans by surprise. A yelp passed his mouth as he cries for Papyrus. Who hums, across the kitchen like he can’t hear anything.

“Stop calling for him.” Honey scowls. Speeding up his thrusting to make up for his self-restraint earlier. He’s close. He’s so close, he just needs that extra push. “Say my name.” He growls. “Do it.- How he used to!”

Sans whimpered, trying to cover his teary eyed face. Moaning and gasping as all the right nerves were stuck inside him. His legs twitched and he’s orgasming on Honey’s cock- but still he won’t stop. “Paa--!” Oh god he sees stars. “Papy!!!” He whines. Moans it to the heavens and grabs Honey for dear life. His fingers scrape down his back. “Papy!! Papy!!” His spine arches off the table as Honey rams into him and finally-  _ finally _ \- releases his thick load into the back of his womb.

A startled half hiccup and gasp leaves Sans mouth, he feels the gluey foam bubble out of him and drip down his ass. There’s also a thick torrent of heat inside him like nothing he’s felt before. He’s in heat… and he knows this is going to take- but… oh~ just for a moment it feels unbelievably good. “Thank-” He gasps. Rolling his hips into the over sensation. He just needs a little more. More.

Honey leaves him draped over the table - cum petering out his stretched hole. He’s the centerpiece that everyone will walk into the room and notice immediately. It really brings the room together. The bright contrast of blue and orange in his middle is certainly a beautiful piece of art laid out on the table.

Papyrus claps his hands at such fine art. “I’M GLAD YOU TWO FINALLY GOT ALONG!” He finishes with the stove, turns it off, and starts to pipette egg into a bag. He cuts off the tip with a wide mouth and shoves it in Sans’ entrance. Squirting it back inside him.

Sans gurgles- hot steam leaves a smoky trail out his cunt. He stops when he sees the exotic flourish of colors inside his ecto tum. “I THOUGHT I SAID NOT INSIDE~”

Honey shrugs. Lounging back in one of the kitchen chairs. From under the table, another Berry duplicate is already sidling up to his leg. Opening his mouth so eagerly. Honey shoos him away with a little wave of his fingers. “Not right now dear.” He mumbles. Stars… he’d love to plow Classic again… maybe in a couple minutes. That tearful, hateful, face is something he never knew he needed.

Honey usually liked to enjoy any of the bushels of blueberries he’s cultivated. They were all eager to please. Cinnamon even liked to mess around by gathering his own copies… though his brother would always be his favorite. Edge- just fucked Red. Honey might call him boring, but he’s glad Red takes all his attention. It meant none of his violent play sessions can scar his poor berries. Speaking of the dev-fells, he can hear the stomp upstairs of movement. They must be up.

He grabs a spoon and purses it at Classic lips, scooping up a bit of egg from the gaping pussy displayed in front of him. “Bone appetite~” He hums, licking the spoon clean.


End file.
